Welcome to Peach Creek
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: After Revenge of the Island wraps up, B has a surprise for everyone, a machine that can travel through time and dimensions, however, during an experiment to look at the machine for the first time goes haywire and a few of our favorite islanders are sent back into a distant dimension in a suburb called Peach Creek and they never know if they will get back home or not.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was originally written by cartoonnetwork90sfan who has found herself too busy to write the rest of the story, so I'll take it from here after the first chapter that I edited from her first draft of her first chapter of the new story. Everyone belongs to their respective owners and Jade Summers belongs to cartoonnetwork90sfan. Read &amp; Review! **

* * *

At the Playa Da Losers, the cast of Revenge of the Island was relaxing after Cameron won the million dollars, and Cameron was so nice to everybody else, he spent the money on everyone, including the devious Scott Wallis. Cameron was looking around for the cowgirl, Jade Summers, who made it to the final five, and he finally found her as she was practicing her lassoing techniques.

"Hey, Jade." Cameron greeted.

"Huh?" Jade looked back, then smiled at him. "Well, howdy there, Cameron, what can I do for ya?"

"I got you something, it's over there at the buffet table."

"Well, shucks, Cam, ya didn't-"

"No, I insist," Cameron smiled. "Because you stand up for me whenever either Scott or Jo are picking on me, besides Mike and Zoey, you were my friend on the island."

"Wow, Cam, that's a great speech," Jade smiled fondly. "Let me tell ya somethin', partner. I'm much oblidged to help."

Sam saw someone coming. "Who's there?" He got a closer look and saw two familiar faces with a strange machine. "B, what is that?"

"Now, what has that boy made now?" Jade was also curious.

"Let's check it out," Cameron suggested. "Oh, hey, I got you a bull riding machine."

"Yee-haw!" Jade threw her hat in the air and caught it back on her head. "Can't wait to test it!"

* * *

Everybody then went to see B and Dawn over by the pool. When they all got there, he decided to show them his new machine then.

Cameron gasped. "Is that a time machine?"

B nodded.

"My great-great-great-great-great-great uncle invented the time machine," Staci cut in like always." Yeah."

Everyone rolled their eyes at her.

"My cousin Dexter sure would love to have ya." Jade smiled to B for his accomplishment.

"How does it work?" Zoey asked.

B showed them a remote control.

"B is saying that you can go anywhere by typing in anywhere you wanna go." Dawn spoke for B, since he didn't really talk, she was able to speak for him due to her supernatural powers.

"Sweet!" Sam liked the sound of that. "Change your name to A+, B!"

B smiled.

Lightning swiped the remote. "Gimme that! Lightning wants to go back in time where I should sha-win and _not _that little girl!"

"I'm a boy." Cameron glared at him.

"You're gonna mess it up, sha-doofus." Jo glared at him as well.

"Man, please, Lighting knows what he's doin'." Lightning retored.

"**I AM NOT A DUDE!**" Jo was very annoyed by his mistake.

Lighting ignored her and everybody else and started messing with the remote. Suddenly, sparks came out from the remote and the time machine started to glow.

Anne-Maria screamed as she sprayed her hair. "We're gonna die!"

"Not on my watch!" Brick called bravely.

Cameron screamed as he was being sucked in.

"Cam, hold on!" Zoey grabbed his arm.

"Zoey!" Mike was worried for her.

Jade lasso'd around Zoey's leg to save her. "Hold on!"

"Wait, cowgirl, let me help!" Jo volunteered.

Anne-Maria's hairspray got sucked in and she had no choice but to save it, making herself go into the machine. Suddenly she, Jo, Jade, Zoey, and Cameron were all in the machine. The machine then exploded after they were forced in.

"What happened?" Dakota was worried.

"It seems as though they went into another dimension." Dawn concluded.

"What sha-happened?" Lightning sounded a little concerned for the others.


	2. Chapter 2

A blue portal opened and Jade, Zoey, Anne-Maria, Cameron and Jo landed on the ground hard.

"Oww," Cameron moaned. "I can taste my spine..."

Jo looked around "Where are we?"

"Man, this place is weirder than my Grandma Betty on the Fourth of July." Jade commented.

Jo, Cameron, Zoey, and Anne-Maria looked at her. "Huh?"

"I'll explain later." Jade declared.

"Wow, this is so weird." Zoey felt lost.

Anne-Maria screamed.

"Anne-Maria, what's wrong?" Zoey asked, panicked for her.

"What's wrong?" Anne-Maria looked at her. "What's wrong!? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG! **I LOOK LIKE THAT I'M 12-YEARS-OLD AGAIN**!"

"That's because we _are _12-years-old," Cameron clarified. "B's machine not only took us to another dimension, but it changed our ages too."

"Look, Plank, new kids, the more the merrier, huh, buddy?" a boy's voice was heard.

The group turned and saw a dark-skinned boy with a white short-sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, black and white sandals, fuzzy black hair, and he had a piece of wood with him he seemed to be talking to.

"Is that kid talking to a piece of wood?" Jo thought out loud.

"Dang, that kid is crazier than a scarecrow on Halloween." Jade commented.

"Hi, I'm Jonny," the boy walked over. "And this is my buddy, Plank."

"..." Plank 'said'.

"I'm Zoey, and this is Cameron." the red-haired girl started to introduce herself and her friends.

"Hi." Cameron greeted.

"Jo..." Zoey continued.

Jo grunted in response.

"Anne-Maria..."

Anne-Maria instantly sprayed her hair. "Sup?"

"And Jade." Zoey finished.

"Howdy!" Jade smiled.

"What's that, Plank?" Jonny looked down to his wooden friend, then looked back to the new kids with a smile. "Oh, Plank asked if you're from Texas." He referred to Jade due to the way she was dressed and acted.

"Umm, yeah." Jade smiled a little.

"What, Plank?" Jonny heard from his friend again and smiled meanly. "Oh, yeah, who cares about dumb old Texas?"

Jade grew instantly angry. "What did you say?"

"Texas is dumb." Jonny answered simply.

"Don't you ever talk bad about Texas again!" Jade hated him now.

"Jade, please, now let's calm down..." Zoey didn't want this to get ugly with their first day in a new world.

"But Plank says Texas is home for dumb old hillbillys and rednecks." Jonny refused to stop.

"THAT'S IT!" Jade couldn't take it anymore. She jumped onto Jonny and started to hurt him into a fight cloud like in cartoons.

"Jade, come on, please?" Zoey was very scared and worried.

"I got it." Jo said as she grabbed Jade.

"Hey, what'd ya do that for!?" Jade glared at her, despite Jo being one of her best friends. "He was talkin' bad 'bout Texas!"

"Umm, let's just split up and explore this place," Cameron changed the subject to ease Jade's powerful rage. "I'll go with Anne-Maria."

"I'll go with Jade, do you wanna come, Jo?" Zoey suggested.

"Nah, I'll go by myself." Jo shrugged and left.

And with that, the groups split up to search around this cul-de-sac.


	3. Chapter 3

_**With Cameron and Anne-Maria**_

"I wonder if this place has a mall," Anne-Maria spoke up. "'Cuz I wanna buy some cute outfits for myself."

Cameron's stomach was then growling.

"You hungry, Cam?" Anne-Maria asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know where to eat." Cameron shrugged.

Anne-Maria looked around and saw a candy store. "Look, there's a candy store right across the street!"

"But my mom won't let me have candy, because it might cause blood pressure." Cameron excused.

"Well, your mom isn't here, you're with good old Anne-Maria." the tan girl dragged him across the street anyway.

* * *

The Jersey Shore Reject and the Bubble Boy went into the candy store. When they got there, they saw a boy and a girl. The girl had short blonde hair, a black T-Shirt under a white tank top, purple pants, and black shoes. The boy looked like a jock, wearing a red cap backwards, a long-sleeved green shirt with black shorts, white socks and black shoes.

"Kevin, look," the girl known as Nazz pointed. "That's what Jonny was saying, there's new kids."

Kevin turned around saw the two new kids and did a wolf-whistle. "That girl is hot... Look at the size of her butt, I'm sure she's fine."

Nazz glared at him. "Ahem!"

"Oh, you're really pretty too, Nazz, more prettier than her." Kevin quickly covered up.

"That's better." Nazz smirked.

"Wow, look at all this candy!" Cameron beamed, then saw Nazz and Kevin were looking at him and his friend. "Why are they looking at us...?"

"Huh?" Anne-Maria saw they were. "Hey, you two have starin' problems!?"

"I'm Kevin and this is my girlfriend, Nazz," the boy spoke up casually. "My dad owns this candy store."

"Awesome!" Cameron thought that was cool.

"I wasn't talkin' to you, pipsqueak," Kevin glared at him, then smiled again to Anne-Maria. "I was talking to this pretty little lady."

"Hey, don't talk to Cameron like that!" Anne-Maria stuck up for her friend.

"He's better off hanging out with the dorks." Kevin laughed.

"Meaning the Ed's." Nazz explained since Anne-Maria and Cameron wouldn't know who Kevin was talking about.

"I don't know who these Ed's are, but I bet they're nicer than you guys!" Anne-Maria snapped.

"HA! Nice!?" Kevin snorted. "Those guys scam us to take our quarters!"

"Oh, boo hoo," Anne-Maria feigned sympathy. "They're taking your quarters... At least they didn't rob a bank!"

"Seriously?" Nazz looked at her. "You know nothing about the Ed's, do you?"

"What's the big deal?" Cameron wasn't sure why the kids were making a big deal over the small amount of money. "It's just quarters."

"What's going on?" Mr. Barr came by. "I..." he then smiled as he was distracted a bit. "Oh, look, new kids! Well, since you two are new, you can have a batch of free brownies!"

"Brownies! Why, thank you, sir." Cameron took the plate and went outside.

"Cam, wait up!" Anne-Maria called, then stopped for a minute and sprayed Kevin in the face with her hairspray. "That's for being a pervert. And by the way, the name is Anne-Maria, you sicko!" She left.

"Kevin, are you okay?" Nazz got worried.

Kevin coughed from the spray. "That hot girl and pipsqueak are gonna pay! I don't care if they're new!"


End file.
